Field
The present invention relates to apparatuses, methods, systems, computer programs, computer program products and computer-readable media usable for conducting a broadcast channel management in a communication network.
Background Art
The following description of background art may include insights, discoveries, understandings or disclosures, or associations, together with disclosures not known to the relevant art prior, to at least some examples of embodiments of the present invention but provided by the invention. Some such contributions of the invention may be specifically pointed out below, whereas other such contributions of the invention will be apparent from their context.
So-called proximity based services (ProSe), which are also referred to as device-to-device (D2D) or machine-to-machine (M2M) communications are expected to become a feature in future communications networks. ProSe are designed to provide an option to offload (cellular) communications system, reduce battery consumption and increase bit-rate, and hence also enable new services.
D2D communications may be implemented, for example, as an underlay to cellular networks, such as an LTE-Advanced network. One intention of D2D communication in this case is to enable direct communication connection establishment between communication devices such as UEs under a continuous network management and control. D2D or ProSe may also be of relevance, for example, for communication requirements for public safety usage.